


Lujanne

by AWillfullDroll



Series: Blood Night One Shots [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Mass death implied, Revenge, desperate times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: Callum has found a way to find the ma-elf... No the Monster that murdered his child. He needs to finds them so that Rayla will come back from Xadia he can't lose her too. But Lujanne knows that he doesn't understand. He can't do this ritual at the moon nexus with out damaging it, and causing all moon magic to weaken and eventually fade. Meanwhile, Runaan seeks revenge on a man who made him a monster, while the conspirators behind the death of Callum's daughter, brother and friend (Azymondia), are now seeking his life.Will Callum survive, will moon magic survive? Will Callum find the monster(s) responsible for the death of his and Rayla's daughter's death?





	Lujanne

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place two years after the blood night, which saw many murders, including that of Callum and Rayla's young daughter.

 

**_ A Blood Night One Shot: Lujanne _ **

 

“Lujanne, please…” Callum pleaded.

“No, Callum. I have great respect for you, but I can not allow you to… to… Defile the Moon Nexus!”

“Please… I’m begging you! Rayla doesn’t believe the evidence and thinks that rogue humans are responsible. I need access to the Nexus-”

“No Callum! It would a violation of my sacred duty!”

“Its not dark magic, Lujanne! It’s an old spell that will allow me to track-”

“Callum, you have to leave. NOW!”

“Please, Lujanne… Rayla left last month. She went back to Xadia.” Callum begged. “I love her, Lujanne… I… I… Can’t lose her. Not her too.”

“I’m sorry Callum, but I can’t let you do this.”

I’m sorry too, Lujanne.” Callum said with tears in his eyes, before turning around and trudging down the mountain.

 

 

It was the next day that Lujanne sensed intruders. Walking through her illusions as if they were nothing. Roughly numbering seven thousand, she was concerned. It was the middle of the day, and she was not an adept in combat. She might have been able to take on twenty or thirty, but seven thousand?

She couldn’t let the moon nexus fall; she would have to trigger the failsafe. It would level the mountain upon her death, destroying the site, and rendering the Nexus out of human reach. There was no other option. As the 27th guardian of Nexus, she never anticipated being the last. Of course, she never foresaw an end to the war that had raged for a thousand years. She would not have foreseen the sabotage of the peace, and now, this business with Callum.

He and Rayla had visted a few times since the return of Azymondias, she had even met their little girl Serelai. It had been horrible to learn of her death, as well as the demise of the two kings. Now? Now things were worse than ever, and they never would get better. Especially not with this insane idea! Yes, Callum could find out who killed his daughter, and even their identity and current location. But that spell would damage the Nexus, causing moon magic to weaken, and eventually perish in several thousand years. She couldn’t allow that, no matter how much she liked Callum, and Rayla. No matter how much she hated any monster that could kill such a sweet child.

But it was her duty protect the moon nexus! She had to preserve Moon magic for the future. If that meant that she couldn’t help two of her closest friends find justice for their child, then she couldn’t. She had a duty to every future living being, and she couldn’t morally justify it.

A war cry drew her attention, as the first of the soldiers saw her. There was no choice now, her death was at hand, she saw the deception at hand. The nexus could see any perception, any lie, any truth and should it impact her, or the nexus she was allowed to see it; she saw their orders were to incapacitate her, she also the captain of the Crownguard, Marcos. He wanted her head. Well, she hoped to magic that Callum misinterpreted the spell, and couldn’t damage the nexus.

 

 

The battle was short, Marcos though fondly. He had enjoyed seeing soldiers loyal to the King get cut down trying to take the elfin witch alive. He also enjoyed the stunned look on her face when a blade separated her head from her shoulders. He had internally savoured the might of sadness on the King’s when he said that the elfin wit- _mage_ had been killed. He also smiled as Callum had left to journey up the Caldera. Where Marcos’s men would kill him, and Marcos would seize the throne, and restart the war against Xadia.

Here was where he was comfortable, he realized. In his room at an inn, illuminated only the light of the full moon. He would be installed as king of Katolis soon, and he would align the rest of the Pentarchy behind him and march on Xadia. The world would be magnificent, it be pure, it would be-

A creak disturbed his thoughts, before he felt two stabs, through of his shoulders, and hands wrap around his throat. His arms and cheat pinned by weight, Marcos could feel the squeezing. Had he looked outside, he would have seen a cloud pass over the moon, but he was rather occupied on the figure that appeared before him out of thin air. Runaan!

 

 

**_ A tale of existence, set on a scroll Callum found, that was over 30,000 years. _ **

Seven walked existence, but they soon grew bored. The youngest, Rsrats, gave up their form, bursting into the stars. Now, six, these beings walked the stars. They eventually grew bored too, so the second youngest, Dnal, gave up their form, becoming the land. The five explored this too, though in the aeons following became bored. So, the youngest of the five, the third youngest of the original seven, Retaw, surrendered their form. Creating water on the sphere, and for aeons more, the rest were content to explore. Again, they eventually grew bored, so the middle of the original Seven, and the youngest of the four left, Ysk, gave up their breath to become the sky.

It was then that the third eldest, the youngest of the three left, saw the others were cold. So, they (Nuseht) rose into the sky to give their heat. But the second born, saw how the heat of sun cooked the land, so they (Noomeht) rose up to sky to cool the land. The eldest of the seven (Cigam), and last one left, was content, though lonely.

One day, while climbing a mountain, Cigam fell and broke off a horn and a wing. From this spawned dragon, it even took from its own flesh to feed them. They were good company for a while. But eventually grew bored with their seriousness. So, while it slumbered, a dragon by the name of Regem stole the it’s four fingered gloves.

One day, Regem dropped the gloves in the blood of a Mastreani deer, and from it spawned a being. An elf. Upon learning of this, Magic became furious and insisted that because of Regem, all dragon had to take care of the elves now. So it was that dragons became patrons of the elfs. Things were good for a while, Magic taught the dragons and elfs to connect to the world around them and use its energy. But good things do not last.

Magic soon realized that the stars, the earth, the water, the sky, the moon, and the sun were all fading. It was realized that the elfs and dragons were using too much of the energy, as were the other creatures of the world. Causing Cigam’s brethren to fade. So, Cigam resolved to create a solution, a fungus of magic.

First, Magic took the elfs, and imbued some of them with a special connection toe sources of magic, his brethren. Star-touched elfs with the stars, Earthblood elfs with the earth, Oceanwave elfs with the water, Skywing elfs with the sky, Sunfire elfs with the sun, and the Moonshadow elfs with the moon. But magic’s work was not complete, a way was need to return energy to their sources. Thus, was man created.

Man had no connection to magic but could learn. And they had a special aptitude to return energy to the sources, by changing its form. It seemed unsightly, like a fungus, but on a grand scale, it was beautiful. With that, Cigam let itself fade to be imbued into every being, every creature.

 

 

**_ In the current time _ **

Callum had reached the top of caldera and had already for the death of Lujanne. Now was the time to find the murderer of his daughter. He focused and began the rune, only to hear a voice in his head.

 “Taerg eb tsum ecifircas rouy, hcum kees ouy!” it whispered, in a disjointed manner.

“Htgnerts rouy em dnel, nerehterb ym!” Callum cried aloud, as purple over took his eyes and purple, eldritch lines linked him the ever one of the some six thousand on the Caldera. He would only need a little bit from each.

“Hguone ton si taht” laughed the shadowy voiced.

“Si thaw neht!” Callum replied in desperation as he the soldiers connected to him being drained away every second, he held this connection open. After nearly a full five seconds without a response, Callum began again, “rethguad ym dellik ohw nreal ot yap tsum I ecirp thaw… cimag, esealp?” Callum begged.

“Efil a rof efil a!”

“Esohw?”

“Aylar.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have only a few more of these planned. Let me know if there are events from this universe you want to hear about. Oh, notice the names of beings? How about anything about the word 'Arcanum' itself?
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, and here is the conversation in normal words. 
> 
> “You seek much, your sacrifice must be great!”  
> “My bretheren, lend me your strength!" Callum cried aloud, as purple over took his eyes and purple, eldritch lines linked him the ever one of the some six thousand on the Caldera. He would only need a little bit from each.  
> “That is not enough!” laughed the shadowy voiced.  
> “Then what is!” Callum asked in desperation as he felt the soldiers connected to him being drained away every second, he held this connection open. After nearly a full five seconds without a response, Callum began again, “Please, Magic... What price must I pay to learn who killed my daughter?” Callum begged.  
> “A life for a life!”  
> “Whose?”  
> “Rayla.”


End file.
